1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine with a developer unit, and more particularly to a copying machine in which a camera unit and a developer unit are united so that the camera work can be done in brightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The copying machine including a camera unit and a developer unit is known and used, and one example thereof is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 58-189622. This prior art machine includes a vertical type camera capable of working in brightness, and a handy developer unit mounted on a base plate extended from the camera unit. The photographic section includes a transparent plate provided on the base plate on which an image is produced. A film feeder holding a rolled film is provided at an end of the base plate and the developer unit is provided at the other end thereof. The transparent plate is covered with an overlay sheet that does not allow light to pass through. The film is sent between the transparent plate and the overlay sheet (by utilizing the rigidity of the film) cut to a desired length, and kept in contact with the transparent plate. Then the film is exposed to light. The exposed film is pushed to the the developer unit by utilizing the rigidity of the film. Finally the exposed film is subjected to developing treatment. The series of operations is conducted in brightness.
The known system mentioned above has many disadvantages: one is that owing to its inefficient developing power it is difficult to produce with it an original film for a process which requires the reproduction of a high quality picture.
In order to feed the film successfully the film is required to be of considerable thickness, e.g., if it is as little as 0.07 m/m thick, it is difficult to feed the film.
A further disadvantage is that the film is liable to become scratched when it passes between the transparent plate and the overlay sheet. In addition, it is subject to strong friction, due to static electricity, thereby hampering smooth feeding of the film.
Furthermore, under the known system, it is necessary to provie a gap, ahead of time between the transparent plate and the overlay sheet so as to pass the film through. After the film is placed at a desired position the air is drawn out so as to fix the film thereto. After the film is exposed to light it is discharged. To effect the discharge of the film, a gap must be produced between the transparent plate and the overlay sheet. As a result, a subsequent operation in the series cannot start until the previous operation is finished, thereby prolonging the time of operation.